


The World According to Carl Grimes (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Slash, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Carl sait ce qu’il sait
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 6





	The World According to Carl Grimes (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).
  * A translation of [The World According to Carl Grimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386205) by [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Les gens tendent à penser que les enfants ne savent rien.

C’était frustrant comme pas possible, si vous demandiez à Carl. Personne ne semblait réfléchir. Oh, il n’était pas dévalué ou quoi que ce soit. _Dieu_ que non. Michonne venait le voir tous les jours. Carol respectait son avis sur tout. Abraham était un peu effrayant, et il n’avait pas l’air de savoir quoi faire avec des enfants, mais il n’était jamais dédaigneux. Pareil avec Rosita. Eugène était juste content de pouvoir parler avec quelqu’un de vieux RPG. Tara et Carl se chekaient à chaque fois que l’un d’eux clashait l’autre. Sasha le regardait avec Judith et avait un sourire triste qui rappelait à quel point Tyreese lui manquait. Glenn le taquinait presque tous les jour – surtout parce que Carl avait peut-être un tout petit crush pour Maggie. Maggie savait. Glenn savait. Carl savait qu’ils savaient. Dieu merci, personne ne ressentait le besoin de discuter de quoi que ce soit. Judith ne parlait pas encore réellement, mais son visage s’illuminait quand Carl rentrait dans sa chambre pour la prendre, et il supposait que c’était pareil. Daryl et lui ne parlait pas vraiment non plus, mais quand Daryl allait chasser, il levait son sourcil en invitation, et Carl ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire comme un idiot en réponse. Son père – bon. Ça lui avait pris un moment pour respecter l’opinion de Carl, pour réaliser que Carl était aussi adulte que les autres, mais son père l’ _écoutait_ , et cela avait plus d’importance que tout le reste pour Carl.

C’est pourquoi ça n’avait absolument aucun sens qu’aucun d’entre eux – bon, okay. Peut-être Jude. Mais _personne_ de sa famille ne voulait l’écouter quand il dit simplement, "Je pense que mon père aime Daryl."

Michonne l’avait regardé comme s’il était devenu fou. "Bien sûr," avait-elle dit, en faisant traîner le "Bien".

Carol avait fait un petit ‘tut-tut’ et avait changé de sujet.

Glenn et Maggie avaient juste rigolé.

Mais Carl ? Carl Grimes n’étais pas un idiot. Il savait ce qu’il avait vu. Il y avait la confiance – et il y avait son père et Daryl. Il y avait la loyauté – et il y avait son père et Daryl. Et pour l’amour et tout les autres trucs dégoulinants… et bien. Carl savait ce que les lèvres gonflées et les prudents regards-qui-ne-se-croisent-pas-tout-à-fait voulaient dire. Carl n’était pas débile. Il savait ce qu’il savait.

Les autres le comprendront… un jour.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> 1lostone tumblr : [1lostone](https://1lostone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
